Entre tus Alas
by A.l.3.j.a.d.r.a
Summary: A pesar de que la veía caminando, tomada de la mano de su padre, no lo podía creer, no podía comprender como ELLA se había enamorado de mi, como ELLA había cambiado mi vida en tan solo un año.


_**Disclaimer:**__**Nada es mio, los personajes son de JKR y la cancion de Camila.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA:**__**Fic**_**Demasiado dulce, asi que si eres alergic mejor cambia de fic y también OoC, por si tienes problemas mejor alejate de este fic.**

**

* * *

**

Mientras recorría ese interminable pasillo hacia mi recordé como fue que se metió en lo más hondo de mi corazón.

_**Flash Back**_

—_Podrías apurarte entre más rápido camines, mas rápido terminara mi agonía.— decía impaciente._

—_Bueno, a mí tampoco me gusta mucho tu compañía.— respondí rápidamente, esa chica estaba colmando mi paciencia._

_Continuamos con nuestra ronda, con todo tipo de insultos, a pesar de que la guerra concluyo y todo eso, simplemente no podía evitar discutir con ella, se veía tan chistosa. Y finalmente termino esa odiosa ronda._

—_Bueno Malfoy, creo que terminamos al fin.— dijo con alivio en su voz._

—_Si, en fin será mejo que cada quien se vaya a su sala común.— por primera vez había respondido de forma civilizada con ella._

_**End Flash Back**_

Mi pequeño recuerdo de cómo había iniciado fue interrumpido por la voz de un señor, el padre de ELLA.

—Malfoy, espero que cuides de mi princesa.— decía el señor con cierta alegría y tristeza a la vez.

—Descuide, la amo demasiado, nunca la volvería a lastimar.— dije mientras tomaba la mano de MI princesa.

Su padre le dio un beso y me dio su otra mano, la ceremonia iniciaría.

—Queridos hermanos.— comenzó el padre, sin embargo no ponía atención, pues me perdí en los bellos ojos de MI princesa y recordé nuestro primer beso, nada común por cierto.

**Siempre fui esclavo de la libertad**

**De esos que saben flotar**

**Y que besan el cielo**

**Y hasta a que, apareciste por ahí**

**Me decidí aterrizar**

**Y quedarme en tu suelo**

_**Flash Back**_

—_Malfoy, eres un idiota, narcisista, machista, odioso y TE ODIO.— llevaba más de 15 minutos insultándome, solo porque me burle de ella, si le había ganado en un examen._

—_Granger, ¡YA CALLATE!— grite desesperado._

—_Idiota, tu no me callas, yo puedo hablar todo lo que quiera.— y seguía hable y hable, que no podría guardar silencio unos minutos, mi respuesta fue respondida de inmediato NO, nunca se callaría si no actuaba rápido; así que sin pensarlo la tome de los hombros y la bese, fue un beso lleno de furia y coraje, en ese beso le transmitía lo que sentía, odio, coraje, superioridad, entre muchas más, así como lo inicie lo termine de golpe._

_Su cara era todo un poema, ver como estaba llena de coraje, y sin embargo no se atrevía a hablar, así que aproveche y Salí de ese pasillo._

_Pasaron varias noches y no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en el beso, que aunque me costara admitirlo me había llenado de curiosidad._

_Los meses pasaban y seguía mis rondas con ELLA, ya nos tratábamos mejor, pues habíamos llegado a un pequeño trato y sin embargo aunque los meses pasaban, no podía evitar dejar de pensar en ella, en sus labios, necesitaba besarla, tenerla cerca de mí, aunque ese beso se lo di con coraje, quería sentirlo de nuevo esa tranquilidad que me transmitieron sus labios._

_Desde ese día buscaba desesperado unos labios que me pudieran ayudar a olvidar ese beso. Deseaba encontrar unos labios que me llevaran al mismísimo cielo, me sentí tan libre con ese bese. QUERIA! Encontrar unos labios que besaran mejor._

_**End Flash Back**_

Reí ante ese recuerdo, no había logrado buscar unos labios o besos mejor que los de ella, volteo a verme y me dedico una dulce sonrisa.

A pesar de querer poner atención en la ceremonia, simplemente no podía. No podía evitar recordar cómo me confesó que le gustaba.

_**Flash Back**_

_Era Febrero, justo cuando hacia más frio y aun caía la nieve. Mi relación con Granger era mejor, ya no nos insultábamos, hasta éramos amigos. Eso si nunca tocábamos el tema del beso._

_Cierto día en nuestras rondas no hablamos, [bastante raro], solo escuche un leve sollozo, eso me preocupo e inmediato hice que se detuviera esa castaña._

—_Granger, ¿Qué rayos te pasa?— a pesar de cómo hice la pregunta mi voz sonó nerviosa._

—_Nada Malfoy._

—_Granger, ya te conozco. Dime que tienes._

—_El idiota de Ronald.— dijo en un susurro apenas audible._

—_Granger, ya te eh dicho mil veces que ese no te conviene, debes buscarte a alguien mejor._

—_No Draco.— era la primera vez que decía mi nombre.— No es por lo que piensas, yo… olvídalo._

—_Granger somos amigos, o bueno algo parecido. Y créeme que no aguanto el silencio y menos saber qué lloras.— no entendí como esas palabras salieron pero bueno lo dije._

—_Draco.— volvía a decir mi nombre, se escuchaba hermoso.— me enoje con el por qué, no me entiende, no entiende que no lo amo a él, no entiende que mi corazón late por alguien más, no entiende que deseo los besos de alguien más, no entiende NADA.— solo subió unos tonos al decir esa última palabra._

—_¿Qué te enamoraste de un elfo?— ese comentario hiso que riera— si no es eso, no creo que sea tan difícil que entienda, está bien que tenga el cerebro de un trol pero el amor no es tan difícil de entender._

—_Draco, es difícil que me lo crea porque me enamore perdidamente de ti._

—_Y … yo.— quería decir algo pero las palabras no salían de mis labios._

—_No es necesario que digas nada Draco, no te estoy pidiendo que seamos novios ni nada parecido, es solo que bueno lo dije. Mejor regreso a mi sala común.— comenzó a caminar pero le jale el brazo e hice que volteara a verme.— Dra…— no la deje terminar y simplemente la tome de la cintura y la bese._

_**End Flash Back**_

Desde ese beso, iniciamos una relación en secreto, solo sus mejores amigos y los míos lo sabían. Saben que tenía fama de mujeriego y que cuando tenía novia me daba besos con una y con otra, pero ella me había cambiado por completo, con ella 'senté cabeza', como dicen los muggles.

Voltee a mi derecha y vi a mis padrinos: Blaise, Theo, Potter y Weasley.

**Descubrí mi fe en tu ilusión**

**Mi alma reconoció tu voz**

**Y así, se fue detrás de ti mi corazón…**

El padre seguía hablando y yo solo recordaba cuando le dije por primera vez te amo, había sido tan difícil decirlo.

_**Flash Back**_

_Hacíamos ronda tomados de la mano, pues todavía no habíamos hecho público nuestra relación. Apenas llevábamos un mes de relación, y a pesar de llevar tan poco yo necesitaba decirle cinco letras, dos consonantes, tres vocales que tenían un significado tan fuerte. Hermione miro con cara extrañada pues no había contestado a una pregunta que me había hecho._

—_Draco, ¿Qué tienes?_

—_Nada Herms._

—_Vamos Draco, no actúes como mujer tratando que le ruegue su pareja.— ambos reímos._

—_Está bien, te diré que tengo. Te amo._

—_¿Qu... que dijiste?— tenía cara de sorprendida._

—_Que T—E A—M—O— se lo deletree, eso hizo que su carita cambiara a una llena de ilusión, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Y ella me empezó a dar besos en la cara._

—_Dr.…Draco, gracias._

—_Gracias por que, si según yo las gracias te las tengo que dar yo, por haber descubierto que en el fondo tengo un corazón que ahora está contigo, por haberme cambiado, por quitarme el titulo de mujeriego en tan solo un mes, yo te tengo que dar las gracias por permitirme ser tu novio. Herms, yo tengo que darte las gracias por amarme tanto.— cuando termine mi discurso improvisado me abrazo y viendo como sus hermosos labios se acercaban a mi boca simplemente cedí y permití que me besara._

_**End Flash Back**_

Y finalmente, estaba a punto de terminar la ceremonia.

—Señorita Hermione Granger, sus votos.— dijo el padre.

**Vuelo entre tus alas**

**Despierto entre tu calma y mi paz**

**Y mi razón**

—Draco, se que nuestro comienzos en la escuela no fueran nada buenos.— comenzó mi castaña.— pero sabes, eso ya no me importa, lo único que me importa es nuestro presente y el futuro que tendremos juntos. Lo único que me importas eres tú, mi ángel negro, la persona que logra tranquilizarme y darme paz en mi vida, el único que me entiende y nunca pregunta motivos un razones, el que se deja llevar, el que arriesgo todo por mí, mi dragón, mi protector, el que quiero como padre de mis hijos, el único con el que puedo mantener platicas de temas de estudio.— ambos reímos un poco.— la persona que más amo en el mundo, al que cuidare, y protegeré en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte nos separe.— finalizo mientras me ponía el anillo que me ataría a ella.

**Viajo en tu mirada**

**Me elevas, soy mejor de lo que fui**

**Por ti, amor**

—Señor Draco Malfoy, sus votos.— eso sería difícil, suspire y comencé a hablar.

—Hermione, sabes estoy a punto de hacer algo demasiado difícil, pues tu más que nadie sabe por todo lo que paso nuestra relación, tu más que nadie entiende que es difícil expresar lo que siento por ti, mi amor es demasiado grande que simplemente no se puede expresar con palabras, recuerdo cuando te llamaba ratón de biblioteca, recuerdo cada uno de los insultos que te dije; no tienes idea de lo arrepentido que estoy. Cuando veo tus ojos, simplemente me pierdo tu mirada refleja lo mucho que me amas, gracias a ti cambie tu me enseñaste lo que era el verdadero amor, me enseñaste que podía existir un camino mejor en mi vida.— hice una pequeña pausa al ver como brotaba una lagrima de sus ojos.

**Y hasta hoy, pensaba que era libertad**

**Estaba en otro lugar**

**Y hoy la llevo por dentro**

**Me asome al laberinto de tu amor**

**Aquí encontré mi verdad**

**Y en ti esta, lo que quiero**

—Princesa, no llores.— reímos cuando dije princesa.— vez me cambiaste demasiado, si no te hubiera conocido no me hubiera vuelto ridículamente cursi. Recuerda que antes de conocerte me sentía libre, libre de hacer lo que quisiera sin importarme que salieran personas lastimadas. Pero ahora solo puedo sentir libertad a tu lado, si no estás conmigo es como si viviera prisionero. Tenía miedo de sentir esto, pero tú me ayudaste a no temerle, tú me ayudaste a descubrir que a ti te amo, que eres la única que amare, que tu y yo escribiremos la historia de amor más linda de todos los tiempos.— volví a tomarme una pausa, mi discurso sería el más largo, pero quería que TODO mundo se enterara lo mucho que me había cambiado.

**Descubrí mi fe en tu ilusión**

**Mi alma reconoció tu voz**

**Y así, se fue detrás de ti mi corazón…**

—Recuerdas cuando te dije por primera vez te amo, ese día te dije que mi corazón lo tenias tu. Recuerdas cuando te pedí que fueras mi esposa, aun puedo ver tu cara llena de ilusión, tus ojos aun mantienen ese brillo especial. Aunque hay algo que aun no te eh dicho, mi alma también es tuya, tú tienes todo de mi, te daría mi cuerpo si pudiera, pero tú tienes todo de mi, mis sentimientos, mi fe, mi corazón, mi alma, todo lo que no ven los demás y que solo vez tu. Mi castaña de cabellos enmarañados.— escuche como sus damas de honor sollozaba y continúe.— Granger gracias por hacerme tan feliz, prometo cuidarte, protegerte y amarte en la salud y enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte nos separe. Te amo demasiado Granger, jaja. Sera la última vez que te dirán así.— y con este último comentario le puse el anillo.

**Vuelo entre tus alas**

**Despierto entre tu calma y mi paz**

**Y mi razón**

**Viajo en tu mirada**

**Me elevas, soy mejor de lo que fui**

**Por ti, amor**

Aun seguía otro sermón antes de que nos declarara marido y mujer, así que me tome la libertad de divagar en mi mente un rato, recordar el día en el que le pedí ser la futura señora Malfoy.

_**Flash Back**_

_Quería darle una sorpresa, estábamos cerca del lago, ella con su cabeza en mis piernas y yo, bueno pensando en cómo decirle eso tan importante para mí._

—_Draco, eres mi ángel negro.— dijo suspirando._

—_Ángel ¿Negro?, y porque no gris.— dije extrañado._

—_Bueno, pues teniendo en cuenta nuestro pasado y en todo lo que me hiciste sufrir eso es lo negro, y el ángel por que me salvaste de la oscuridad que tendría si no me hubieras aceptado.— de verdad me tenia completamente enamorado._

—_Pero los ángeles vuelan.— no deje que hablara pues se me había ocurrido una idea perfecta.— accio escoba._

—_Draco, ¿Qué haces?— pregunto un poco asustada al verme montar en mi escoba._

—_Hermione, vamos a cumplir lo del ángel, siéntate y abrázame fuerte._

—_Pero sabes que le temo a las alturas.— dijo cada vez más nerviosa._

—_Pero estas conmigo, y nunca permitiría que te pase algo._

_Y así de improvisado volamos alrededor del castillo, fue un viaje corto ya que pronto seria la cena y bueno le tenía que dar mi sorpresa. Como siempre nos separamos antes de llegar al gran salón, solo Theo y Blaise sabían lo que haría al terminar la cena. Fueron los 30min más largos de mi vida, cuando Theo me dio un codazo supe que ya era hora de hablar._

_Me acerque a la mesa de los profesores y le pedí al director que me dejara dar un anuncio, el acepto con una sonrisa._

—_Atención.— dije en voz alta sin llegar a gritar. Todos dejaron sus platos y voltearon a verme, Hermione mirándome con extrañeza.— Bueno, quizás nadie sepa pero desde hace 4 meses salgo con la persona más maravillosa del mundo, y sé que es muy pronto, pero en dos semanas se terminara el curso y necesito hacer una pregunta a esa persona que tiene mi corazón desde hace tres meses, el día que le dije te amo.— se escucharon varios grititos de algunas mujeres, yo solo busque la mirada de mi castaña, y sobra decir que estaba roja. Comencé a caminar a la mesa de los leones, todos seguían mis pasos, finalmente llegue a donde estaba ella, me arrodille y continúe.— Hermione Jane Granger ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

_**End Flash Back**_

Mataría al padre, no me dejo recordar ajusto. Aunque bueno esa interrupción valía la pena.

—Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.— dijo el padre y ni tonto ni perezoso. Abrase fuertemente a mi castaña y la bese, demostrándole lo mucho que la amaba. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y algunas mujeres a llorar, pero no me importaba, yo solo tenía ojos para mi castaña.

**Siempre fui, esclavo de la Libertad**

**Contigo puedo tocar**

**Lo que soñé… tanto tiempo**

—¿Y dime que se siente ser la señora Malfoy?— le pregunte susurrándole al oído.

—Muy bien.

—¿Fue como lo soñaste?

—No, es mucho mejor. Te amo Draco.

—Te amo Hermione.— y cuando termine de decir esa palabra la volví a besar, nos esperaba una vida juntos, donde cumpliría cada uno de los sueños de mi castaña.

* * *

**Por cada coment que dejen, la inspiración de esta autora regresa.**

**Y bueno un coment un beso de Draco que les llegara en la noche[xD]**

**Ya enserio, díganme que les parece, si sirvo para esto o mejor me regreso a los one shot tristes [bueno quien lo narra]**

**Un beso**

**Demasiado dulce verdad?**


End file.
